The Secret
by tomtomtobyjr18
Summary: You'll just have to read it to find out ;) I own nothing by the way the characters are all Charlaine Harris I own nothing.


_**So many people dying. Their screams are horrific. I grab my sword to defend my people and run out of my tent. Every guy that can up to me, I killed. I was helping this one girl who couldn't find her mother. I picked her up and ran her to a safe place and before I turned around I got hit in the head. **_

_** When I woke up I was in the back of a carriage. I looked around to see if anyone was with me and there wasn't. The carriage stopped. The door opened. It was still dark outside so I couldn't see the person in front of me. All I could see was he was tall, long haired, and muscular. **_

"_**Hello Sookie" The guy said. **_

_**He stepped in the light. It was...**_

My eyes popped open. The sun had just gone down. I look at the random vampire that I slept with last night. I got up and grabbed my cloths and went to take a shower.

When I was standing in the shower I thought about the dream. _Why do I keep dreaming of Him? _I sighed and finished my shower.

I put on a tight short black leather dress. I did m hair and make up. When I walked out of the shower the stranger was gone. I put on my red pumps and walked up the stairs out of my hiddy-hole. I walked into the kitchen and heated me up some True blood.

I text my best friend Pam. _We still meeting at your work?_

A few seconds latter I got a text from her. _Hell yea bitch. The Sheriff wants you see you at midnight to welcome to to are area and to meet you personally._

I text back and said: _Okay. Are we going to dance too?_

_Bitch do you think I'm not going to?_

I laugh and say _Be there in 10._

_Hurry up._

I walked out of my new house and took flight to the sky. It was a beautiful night so I just messed around up there. When I landed in the parking lot I fixed my hair and dress. I walked up to the bar and saw a line of people outside.

Pam was standing out front and said "Finally. Gosh what took you so long?"

I smile and say "Sorry traffic."

We walk into the bar and people were dancing and you barely hear over the music. We stared dancing and as soon as I started dancing a crowd of people were around me. Some tried to touch and I hissed at them. I had been dancing for about 2 hrs when I smelled a sent I haven't for a long time. I stopped and looked around to have my eyes suddenly stop. It cant be. I walked off the dance floor to sit down. He was sitting on a thrown in front of the dance floor. Pam was standing behind him and started looking around. Her eyes landed on me and pointed. I turned around before he could see my face.

Pam cam to my table and said "My master would like to see." I nod and smiled a fake smile. I got up and started walking towards the front. We were half way to the front when I looked up and caught his bright blue eyes. I stopped and said "Pam I have to... I have to do something. I'll be right back." Be for she could say anything I ran out the bar.

I was about to take air when I heard a whisper.

"Sookie?" It was him.

I stopped and turned around. I looked at him. I was trying not to cry. "Hi."

"What are...What are you doing here?" He said in a soft voice.

"I just moved here. I was suppose to meet the sheriff here in a little bit."

"I'm the sheriff."

"Oh." I said then looked down. "Well its nice to meet you. Again."

"Are you leaving?" He said with hurt in his eyes?

"Um I was going to yes."

"Please don't go." It sounded more like a question then a plea.

"Why should I stay?"

"Because as the Sharif of area 5 I said so."

With hurt in my eyes I said "Are you really going to force me to stay?"

He didn't say anything. I said goodbye to Pam and took flight. How could this happen. The past 600 years have gone bye and now this happen? As I was flying blood tears ran down my face. I dont know how I could handle this. So, I went to the only women I could think of. Sophie-Ann.

I landed in front of her palace and walked into her house. I went to her bathroom first to whip my blood stained cheeks away. I was walking around the halls and I would her in the orgy room the had on the top floor. She was sitting on her throne naked watching her nest have sex. She spots me and come up to me and kisses me. "Sookie its been to long. How are you my darling?"

"I've been better. Can we speak in private?" I wisper in her ear the last part. She nods and we go down to her office.

"What seams to be the problem dear?"

"I've ran into and old friend of mine toni-"

I was cut off by a guard " your majesty Sharif Northman in hear to see you. He says its urgent."

Sophie sighs and tells him to send him in.

"May I leave the room please?"

"If you could I would like you to stay this will only be a minute."

I sigh and nod. I get up and stand in the corner of the office. Eric storm in.

"Why have you let her into your state? I specially asked to inform me if she is to live hear!" He yells pounding his fist onto the table.

Sophie-Ann stands up quickly and tells Eric to sit down. "Sookie will you give us a moment?"

Eric's eyes dart to mine and his face goes blank. "Yes your majesty." I hurry out of the room as fast as I entered.


End file.
